Lily's Problem
by theirishyank
Summary: Lily Potter has just won the Quidditch Cup! But what comes next?
1. The PostMatch Party

Chapter One- The Post-Match Party

Lily walked in beside her brother, Albus, after they had just won the Cup. As exhilarating as this moment was, she was ready for rest. _I'll just entertain them and quietly slip away, _thought Lily. Seán came over to congratulate her. "We won! Brilliant grab, Lily" he said, and then seeing that she was tired, he offered his chair to her. She was grateful. It seemed as if as soon as she sat down, that every Gryffindor ever to have been came to congratulate her on the catch, which had clinched the Cup for them. She wanted them all to go away so she could find Seán and tell him the troubling news which see had found out. Albus was trying to avoid all of the well-wishers and was giving all of the credit of the game to her. Although modest, (really too modest, he had after all scored four goals.) it did not help with keeping the throngs of fans from her.

She finally excused herself to go to talk to Seán, which was a big accomplishment for her since she had once threatened to hex a student who had not given her privacy. Sometimes she wished she had not followed her father's path as a Seeker. But, it did have its perks, which helpfully included that whatever she said was immediately spread around the room she was in. Seán was by her side in minutes. "What were ya wantin' me for, love?" he asked. She showed the letter to him.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were both at home when they got the owl. Gryffindor were Cup winners! Let's just say to describe the emotion that the Potters had as merely pride, would have been the most serious understatement one could have made. Then they got Lily's letter.


	2. The Letter

Chapter Two- The Letter's Call

Seán read the letter. It said the following:

_James Potter will be killed in but three week_

_If you give not us what we seek_

_So strong is that fatherly bond_

_It shall give us thy Master Wand._

_Make not thy family cry_

_Come, Come or watch him die._

Lily was shaken. Never since Seán and Lily had begun dating had he ever seen her so scared. He began to try to comfort her. She would be strong, of course. She wouldn't show that she was shaking inside. That she worried if she'd ever see her brother again. Who would do this to a family? Who had James?

* * *

Harry & Ginny and Ron & Hermoine were in the Potter's living room trying to formulate a plan. Whatever happened, Harry knew he could not give the Elder Wand up. It could kill so many people, thought Harry. Still, he also could not let his son die. He shuddered to think of his son, scared and alone. He wondered what _his_ father would have done for him. He knew Ron & Hermoine were prepared to risk their lives for their nephew, but he could not ask them to do that. He prepared himself for what he knew he must do.

* * *

Later, after climbing into bed at night, Lily wondered. She wondered about James. How was he? Was he scared? Probably not, she thought, James was always the fearless one. Sometimes a little _too_ fearless. Lily recalled ,when he had been playing Seeker, he had jumped from a height of 30 feet to catch the Snitch. McGonagall had reamed him out for that one. She started to cry, wondering, Will their ever be any more of those memories?


	3. Pain and Decisions

Seán saw Lily crying after Defense against the Dark Arts class. This was not normal. Lily Potter was _not_ a crying girl. However, the kidnapping of one's relative and the possibility of that relative being executed was enough to put anyone to tears. Seán was helpless. He and Lily were both sixth years, so they were equipped enough to think they might be able to mount a desperate rescue mission, but not quite equipped enough to actually act on it. Still will desperate times call for desperate measures?

Harry walked into his living room. Ginny was there crying. He could not allow this to go on any longer. He would use the Master Wand to free James. The chance of him being defeated by a spell he did not see in time to deflect was negligible. His son was worth that chance.

James was tied with bonds that were obviously magically reinforced. He was enraged. They had taken him right before his date with Alexis Mitchell, the hottest woman in the Auror program. Did she know of his kidnapping? Or would she think he spurned her like Henry Hankel had? He was tortured by these thoughts.


	4. Questions and Answers

Seán stared at the letter again. The letter mentioned no address or place of meeting to exchange the wand. Mr. Potter must know where it was. He would go ask him about it.

Harry readied his belongings and prepared himself to fight them. This organization had met at one place their entire existence. They were hiring more wizards and witches who would betray their kind to them for mere money. He transfigurated to the warehouse. It was out of the way, but Harry needed no direction. He was here to free his son. And it is when a man is desperate that he makes the most mistakes.

Seán had his broom ready in the bushes. He had made a story that he was sick with Gurgalicolia, a very contagious disease that caused smelly breath. No one would investigate with that chance! As he flew over Hogwarts, he knew he must help them find James. For Lily.

Alexis first found out after picking up a copy of the _Prophet_. "James Potter, son of The Boy Who Lived, is kidnapped!" hawked the salesman. She quickly purchased a copy. So this was why he hadn't shown up a few days ago! She had just figured he had a lead on the Equality Fighters. "The Equality Fighters sounds like such a fine name doesn't it" Alexis thought. Still, what they were doing was not fine. A group of Muggle businessmen had discovered a witch and wizard making out on a deserted field outside Manchester; and astounded at their clothing had followed them to their home where they discovered the wizarding world. Then, moved by greed, they thought to take over this majestical world and to build an attraction based on magic there. They had hired witches and wizards to force the wizarding world out of that particular place. They had said they would reveal the whole wizarding world if they were not given this piece of land. If they were not caught soon, then they would go through with their horrid plan. Alexis must find James.

"So, how's the ropes, buddy boy? Going on about that stupid bird again, mate? Do yourself and us a favor and give up. She's given up on you, haddn't she? Don't see her banging down the doors, now do ya?"

"Shuh uhp! Don't talk bow her!" said James through the gag.

"Now your not in the place to be makin' demands now are ya Big Ticket? Next time your disrespect comes out of ya, I'll beat it back in!"

"George! Want some coffee?"

"WHAD I TELL YOU ABOUT USING MY REAL NAME! CRUCIO!"

So this was the Equality Fighters! James had been tracking them for ages! He'd talked with his dad about it. Dad didn't seem to like the subject at all. He had just went on about how they were horrid people. Did Dad know something he didn't?


End file.
